VENGEANCE
by pompom1124
Summary: Cheat on the Vargas boys, especially on their anniversary, will get you a whole cup of vengeance. Especially from a rather sailor mouthed italian.
1. Chapter 1

10:30 PM August 13, Anniversary South Italy, Private Home

Romano slid his fingers through his hair as he stepped out of his car. He undid his red tie and gripped his roses tightly. He smiled a bit, remembering today was his and Spain's anniversary. As he headed to the driveway, he froze.

He looked into his bedroom window and saw Spain laughing with most likely a wine bottle in his hands. There was another figure laughing with him, who Roma made out as France. The Southern Italian dropped his roses as he saw France make a move on Spain, and they both flopped down out of sight.

"Oh hell no motherfucker, No one cheats on a Vargas and gets away with it. Especially on their damn anniversary."

Roma stomped into the house and broke a picture that was hanging on the wall. It was him smiling with Spain. Roma grabbed the largest shattered glass piece and walked into his bedroom. He furiously opened the door and stared at the two males, his grip on the shard tightening, causing him to bleed.

Spain also froze. He was pinned to the bed, his shirt half way off (covered in hickeys), and his jeans unzipped. France was only in his jeans, his lips a bit swollen. Romano shaked and trembled, dropping the blood stained glass shard. His hazel eyes met with Spain's emerald ones.

"L-Lovi I-I can explain-"

"Like hell you can. Get out of my house. NOW!" Lovi screamed. Spain slowly walked over to Roma.

"Amor-"

"I SAID FUCK OFF BASTARD!" Lovi screeched, as he slapped Spain with his bloody hand. Spain stood there blood painted on his cheek.

Romano pushed the two out of his room and laid on the bed, his stomach turning, wanting to throw up. He dried his eyes and looked through his phone. His eyes lingered on Seychelles and Belgium. He hesitated, but then decided to call Seychelles.

"Hi! Seychelles speaking!  
"It's me...Lovi..."

"What's wrong? You sound depressed."

"S-Spain cheated o-on me..."

"I'm so sorry! And wasn't today your anniversary? Who was it?"

"F-France..."

"Seychelles...?"

"I-I'm s-sorry...W-What are y-you going to d-do now?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you could be my girlfriend?"

"Vengeance? Jealousy? Not bad. Sure. I gotta teach France a lesson anyways."

Romano smiled as gee looked out the window and saw the moon glistened. It would have been such a nice anniversary.

"Awesome. First date at a Cafe?"

"I think I know which one you have in mind. Is it Cafe Spain?"

"Yup."  
Xxxxxxxxxx Just a present for Misery Dane! 


	2. Chapter 2

Romano held Seychelles' hand. They're relationship was purley platonic, but of course only they knew it. Though he shouldn't be, Romano was having practically a craving for his ex lover. He already missed the emerald eyes, that obnoxiously nice attitude he always carried. The way his hair was and the way his smile would lighten up the room.

...

Luckily at the same time he wanted to pulverize the Spaniard into dust. Doing those stupid things with France, on THEIR bed. Who the fuck does that? If you're gonna cheat at least do it on the couch!

What the hell was Romano thinking?

xxxx

Spain appeared a bit lost as he sat in his cafe, looking at the newspaper. Call him old school, but he preferred this to the obnoxious voice of the anchor man Jeff, who somehow still hasn't gotten fired.

Not yet Jeff, but one day Spain is gonna get you... One day...

When the bell rang, he looked up and bit his lips. It was France.

"Bonjour Toni. I just wanna talk."

Spain frowned and replied, "That's what you said last night when I let you in Roma's house. "

France shrugged as he sat down, Spain soon sitting across from him. France looked at Spain's embarrased face and smirked. "You were pretty hot last night..."

"SHUT UP! I was drunk..."

"Only half drunk. You knew what you were getting into. But your drunken part wanted to have a little fun. Anyway it's your fault for bringing out the wine~"

"A guest must be treated with respect and kindness, in which the master turns into the servant, and the guest into the master, idiota."

"I'll give you credit though, for trying to stop me. You did say no, but eventually you gave in. Your face was adorable! The way it heated up and-"

"Shut up! I miss Lovi..." Spain mumbled, playing with his apron.

"Well he doesn't miss you."

"What are you-"

France motioned over to where Romano was holding hands with some girl. Spain forced a smile and trembled. France snickered until he realized it was Seychelles. He also trembled slightly. Spain felt the sudden urge to puke and ran to the bathroom. France just slumped in hs seat and tried his best not to be seen.

xxxxxxx

Ignore the mistakes if there are anyyyy


End file.
